


time only heals if we work through it now.

by stydiastydia



Category: Veep (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, season seven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 06:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19145725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stydiastydia/pseuds/stydiastydia
Summary: “Sometimes it’s good to think about the future,'' she says, unquestionably talking more to herself than to him.





	time only heals if we work through it now.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my fix it fic for the skipping rocks scene in episode 7x02, I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> fic title: hesitate by jonas brothers. stream happiness begins! 
> 
> if you want to cry over dan and amy with someone, you can find me @ lilyscjames on tumblr.

 

“Maybe we should settle down and raise our baby” the words flies out of Amy’s mouth before she could stop herself. Since when she said things like this? It must be the pregnancy hormones or some bullshit cause this isn’t who she is. She feels the panic and her body tenses as soon as she said it. She’s used to think things through before actually saying something, she works in politics, after all. Being honest isn’t a requirement. It better be the pregnancy hormones because otherwise... it’s Dan and she refuses to think about the possibility that he has any power over her. He doesn’t. Considering his behavior in Iowa and well, his behavior in general, he doesn’t have the right to make her feel anything. Dan Egan doesn’t get to make her feel insecure or unable to think straight before she says something crazy like them being together and raising a kid, which will never happen. He just doesn’t have the right to. 

  
  


She found him by the lake, staring at the water, still. At first, Dan didn't notice when she seated on the armchair next to him and for a moment she wished he never had. It’s oddly satisfying to watch him when he’s not being himself, when he’s not being a total dick. The sunlight makes his grey hair more visible and she remembers when they were laying in her bed, after years of not being _ this _ close, facing each other, not saying anything, it was so much easier this way. Now she regrets that night as much as she regrets telling him what name she’d picked out for their child. For a moment she believed he actually liked the name Meagan. _ I am thinking of having this baby, and i’m not asking anything of you, literally nothing, but I do want the baby to know that you’re the father.  _ He made a joke and for a slip second she forgot the situation they found themselves into, it was like the old days where they would bitter and bitter and flirt a little throughout their terrible choice of words to each other. Fuck. How the hell was she so stupid? Of course he had to ruin everything, sleep with the first woman he could find and tell her like he was expecting a high five, but she should have known better, it’s not like she could trust him to be there for her, for _ them _ , it’s not like they are a team, despite him telling her that they are, so many times she’s lost count. Dan usually says what he wants to believe at the time, it doesn’t mean it’s true.  She’s not naive.

  
  


Sometimes, she really wants to be. 

  
  


She shakes the thought right away, she likes exactly who she is and he is not gonna make her forget that.

  
  


Eventually, Dan notices she’s right next to him but he doesn’t say a word, throws a rock at the lake and watches it sink. It touches the water three times before sinking, she notices. Then, he turns to face her, staring at her gaze, he looks different, worried even. 

 

“Ames, am I getting old? I swear I’m five minutes away from fibre supplements and voting on midterms.” His voice is different from the last conversation they had, he actually sounds concerned. 

  
  


Of course being turned down by some thirty something men would make Dan realise he’s aging just like everyone else on earth. He’s so self absorbed, it’s pathetic. 

  
  


For a moment, Amy doesn’t know what to say, as a matter of fact, she does but she tries to understand where this is coming from, what he genuinely means, but after thinking briefly about it she is unable to come up with something better,  “I mean, we all are”, she bursts. 

  
  


“I think it’s time to stop fooling around, stop sleeping with woman half my age”, he turns to the lake again.

  
  


Oh really. 

  
  


“Sometimes it’s good to think about the future,'' she says, unquestionably talking more to herself than to him but Dan doesn’t seem to notice it. She wants to have this baby, who knows why, and that’s what she’s gonna do. She’s sick of not having anything in her life besides Selina’s unruly desire to become president and meaningless relationships she forces herself to pretend are important. And, as awful as he is, as annoying as he is, she pictures Dan in her future. She likes that she doesn’t have to pretend to be someone she isn't when she’s around him, she likes that what most people would consider to be her flaws, he considers her qualities. He understands her like no one ever did, like no one ever tried to. Their brains work well together and the sex is pretty amazing. She holds her phone tighter for emotional support, she shouldn’t be thinking about this.

  
  


He smirks, “I don’t know what I would do without you.” It’s so sincere, the way he says it. It’s like all the things he has ever said to her when no one else was around. And the way he says it, it feels like his holding something back, like there’s something else in that sentence, but it never comes. 

  
  


For a moment, she really believes him, she  _ wants _ to believe him, and maybe that’s the reason why she says one of the craziest things she ever said in her life, maybe that’s why she didn’t even think about it, “Maybe we should settle down and raise our baby.”

  
  


She waits for his reaction. 

  
  


“You’re sure you wanna do this?” he asks and she’s not sure if he’s talking about them or the baby. Or maybe it’s both. He has a doubt look but there’s also a shy smile, one she doesn’t get often from him.

  
  


“No,” Amy replies quickly, mostly to the settle down part, she has no idea why she said it. It’s time to realise Dan doesn’t care about anyone but himself, she’s gonna do what she wants to and fuck him, it’s not his choice, he doesn’t get to have a opinion about this. “You know what, like I said you don’t have to be involved”. 

  
  


“Cut the crap, Ames.”

  
  


“What?”

  
  


“Do you really think it’s possible to us just to move on with our lives and pretend this never happen?”

  
  


“I’m not thinking about you. You can do whatever the hell you want to.”

  
  


She wanted to have a child but if she went through with this Dan would be in her life forever. She knows that if even if he didn’t care about the kid it would be good for his image to be a good father, at least pretend to be. She would hate if he used their child to political status. And Amy would be the one who would have to explain and make excuses for when he or she wondered why Dan wasn’t there. 

  
  


She hates Dan Egan. She hates herself even more for having feelings for him.

  
  


“I kinda figured out what you want, that’s why I came here, to think.”   
  


 

“What is what I want?”

  
  


“For some unknown reason you wanna have this baby, if you didn’t you wouldn’t have told me or anyone else, in fact I don't think you would even say it out loud, you would just take care of it.”

  
  


“You realized that before or after you fucked Mike’s boss?”

  
  


“Amy...”

  
  


“Don’t  _ Amy _ me.”

  
  


“I freaked out okay? Two weeks ago you said you would get an abortion, I though we both were never gonna talk about this again and yesterday you were choosing baby names. I didn’t know what I was supposed to do.”

  
  


She rolls her eyes, he’s such an asshole. 

  
  


“Yeah, and I’m not freaking out at all, Dan, this is  _ so  _ easy for me.”

  
  


He ignores her, and continues to explain. “That’s why I came here, I needed to organize my thoughts, I couldn't think about it in the middle of the campaign with Gary shouthing every two seconds.”

  
  


She waits for him to continue.

  
  


“It’s not like I ever wanted this, you know,  I didn’t even know you wanted to have kids but I know that none of this matter right now, fuck, you’re the only person I can see myself trying to do this. You’re literally the only person in the world that I’d like to have a future with, Ames, whatever that word means.”

  
  


“You’re saying?”

  
  


“I’m in. Whatever you want to do. Even if you change your mind again and again.”

  
  


“And what exactly is it?”

  
  


“You won’t gonna make this easy for me, huh?”

  
  


Before she can say anything they both get three messages from Selina at the same time, saying she needs them in a meeting right this second. Apparently the world is ending or something, so it’s just their typical Tuesday afternoon.

  
  


Amy stands up, gives him her hand, Dan immediately takes it and follows her, pulling her closer into a hug and kissing her briefly. 

  
  


“I never did,” she reminds him, trying to hide a smile. 

  
  



End file.
